


you're in my heart

by lusehun



Series: selu [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan always starts the day with never ending coffee orders with a bit of his favourite customer on the side. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You think I’m cute?” Sehun grins even wider this time, but Luhan can see the pink dusting his pale cheeks. He can feel it on his own too.</i></p><p> <i>“I didn’t say that,” Luhan lies, “you must be imagining it.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my heart

 

 

  
  
Luhan is tapping his fingers against the counter he stands behind, watching as customers from the early morning rush go about their day. Some are holding a mug with both hands, talking to a friend over a croissant, an apple danish, a lemon muffin with poppy seeds on top, or something small like a chocolate wafer.  
  
One person is tapping their fingers against the keyboard on their laptop, taking advantage of the free wifi, occasionally taking a long sip of their cappuccino (he knows it’s a cappuccino because he served the man that currently has his fingers moving at lightning speed).  
  
Others are piling out of the shop, takeaway cups in hand. Some are rushed, on their way to work perhaps. Others are taking their time, holding a phone in their free hand.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
Every weekday morning at 7am sharp, Luhan begins his shift at Overdose, a coffee shop he’s been working at for around a year. He thinks it’s an odd name, but he supposes it fits everyone’s caffeine addiction (except, of course, the ones that religiously ask for decaf, or juice). He turns the “closed” side to the “open” side as he walks through the glass door, greeting his manager who is usually just finishing taking the chairs off the tables.  
  
Luhan takes his earphones out and turns off his iPod, setting one of the last chairs down, before heading to the staff room to put his bag down and hang up his coat. He takes his apron off the hook, slips it over his head and ties it around his waist. He wipes invisible crumbs off his apron while heading to behind the counter, ready for his day’s work.  
  
A few people come in one by one in the first hour and Luhan finds it easy to stay on top of the orders, making small talk, remembering familiar faces and meeting new ones, even having time in between it all.  
  
But once it hits 8am, several people are spilling in at once for their morning latte, mocha, espresso, green tea; americano, frappe, hot chocolate, earl grey. The tables are filling up and Luhan’s manager has to get behind the counter too, leaving the empty plates and mugs on the tables as a queue seems to form without an end.  
  
They hardly have time to breathe - much less anything else, which gets in the way of the people who do want to talk to him first thing in the morning - as they make several drinks at once and ring them up on the cash register individually. But Luhan never really minds. He has a decent enough wage and the day always seems to go faster when it’s busier.  
  
Faces flitter in and out of his sight, different names leave his pen to end up on cups of various sizes, as well as leaving his throat and lips as he calls them out, hopefully pronouncing them right with his almost perfect Korean - but occasionally still Chinese, most often when rushed - accent.  
  
Today, once the rush is over, he takes in a deep breath and washes his hands for the umpteenth time; having touched numerous amounts of money, credit cards, debit cards, loyalty cards. He pours lotion into his rough, overwashed hands, rubbing circles into his dry skin, and he waits.  
  
Luhan serves another customer and then more people clear out the shop and he’s back moving on his feet. He picks up any rubbish left - plastic cups, wrappers, napkins, sometimes other things brought from outside - and bins it all. He clears up the plates, mugs, cutlery and places them in the sink ever so carefully so they don’t break. He grabs a clean cloth and begins spraying anti-bacterial on the tables, glancing up at the door every so often.  
  
Luhan is on the fourth table when another familiar, very cute face walks in. Smiling, he straightens up and waves, before rushing back over to behind the counter, washing his hands, again, out of habit this time.  
  
He turns back around and is greeted with a small smile and brown locks that fall into sleepy but sharp eyes.  
  
“Hi, Sehun-ssi.”  
  
“I told you to drop the ssi, hyung.”  
  
“You’re a customer, it’s polite,” Luhan insists. “So, what can I get you today, Sehun-ssi?” Luhan tries not to laugh as he asks, knowing full well what the answer will be, all the while ignoring the pout forming on Sehun’s face.  
  
“The usual, please,” Sehun sighs out. He’s not really annoyed though, Luhan knows, because they do this all the time.  
  
“Venti chai latte with two espresso shots coming right up!”  
  
Luhan begins making the drink and then heads to the till, looking straight at Sehun with a smile, who in return looks down shyly, long eyelashes decorating his face like black lace on white silk. “₩5,600, please.” Sehun hands him a ₩5,000 note and a ₩1,000 note and waits. Luhan rings up the drink, hands him his change and goes back to his order.  
  
Sehun has been coming in every week day, without rest, for a few months now. (Luhan doesn’t know about weekends because he’s never here.) He can usually be seen in a sinfully tight white or black shirt that compliments his broad shoulders, his broad chest. Sometimes he’ll wear a black or blue tie, black jacket too. And even though Luhan sees him like this almost everyday, he can’t imagine the sight getting boring anytime soon.  
  
Sehun’s ordered the same drink for as long as Luhan can remember and never buys food. He was quiet when they first met and Luhan didn’t bother prodding him to speak much, but as they saw each other everyday he thought it was only natural he got to know him. After a while he managed to learn a bit about Oh Sehun.  
  
He’s the young age of twenty, four years younger than Luhan - although they both thought they were the same age for months until Luhan asked and he thought he should be offended at Sehun thinking he was twenty, but he was used to it, really - and majors in business, also working part time at his father’s company. He also likes green tea frappes, says he’ll buy them when it’s hot again, and bubble tea. Chocolate is his favourite. He’s also partial to taro and Luhan grinned because that’s his favourite flavour.  
  
“Have you passed your driving test yet?” Luhan asks as he finishes off the chai latte.  
  
“I just took the theory last week; practical this weekend.”  
  
“Hmm. Well. Just remember your left from your right and try not to run any stop lights. Also don’t kill anyone, that’d just make you look bad,” Luhan says with a mock serious tone as he places the lid on Sehun’s plastic cup. “Well done, by the way. I know someone who failed their theory five times.”  
  
Sehun only scoffs at him, figuring that was Luhan’s weird form of encouragement. “Thanks, hyung. Also. Really?” Luhan nods, trying to hide the grin on his face at the disbelief in Sehun’s voice. He grabs a pen to write on the cup in his hand and Sehun looks at him in confusion. “I’m right here and nobody else is. You don’t need to write my name.”  
  
Luhan puts two fingers to his lips and in an almost whisper he says, “Sh. Let me finish.” And continues writing, a slight smile on his face. Once finished he passes the cup over. “Here you go. See you monday?”  
  
Sehun raises his eyebrow but ignores the gesture and says, “See you monday, hyung.” He walks off, looking at the cup in his hand. His eyes widen and his eyebrows raise as Luhan hadn’t written just his name, instead writing _Fighting, Sehun-ah!_  
  
Luhan watches on as Sehun turns back when he reaches the door; smile wide and teeth showing, eyes forming crescents, finally looking his young age; a contrast to when his mouth is in a dead straight line, his eyebrows furrowed. He mouths a “thank you” and Luhan waves, grinning back (with pink, pink, pink, tainting his cheeks).  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
The weekend passes quickly, much to a full time workers dismay, usually. Luhan spends Saturday playing football with friends, then going back to his to watch more football, beers in hands. He’s the odd one out, choosing to drink bottled beer rather than canned, because it always tastes better. Sunday, of course, is spent with a hangover in bed, wasting the day with regret when the evening rolls around.  
  
But Luhan thinks the weekend passing so fast isn’t all terrible when Sehun walks up to the counter monday morning, long limbs and windswept hair catching Luhan’s eye as he serves another customer.  
  
Sehun comes in earlier than usual and the morning rush is still ongoing so they can’t have their usual morning chat, just quick hello’s, thank you’s and of course Sehun’s classic line _“the usual”;_ but Luhan manages to quickly scribble an almost unintelligible _“Sehun-ah, have a nice day!”_ on the cup, adding a smiley face for good measure. He only hopes Sehun can read it when he hurriedly hands it to him with a smile and goes back to the remaining small queue of customers.  
  
When it’s quietened down, he looks over the cafe and finds Sehun sitting at a table on his phone, which is unusual as he normally just grabs his drink and leaves. Luhan wipes down a few tables and glances over at him a few times, definitely not watching his thumbs flit across the screen as he types or scrolls through pages, or the way his hair falls into his eyes slightly as he looks down.  
  
He decides going over won’t hurt. There are hardly any customers, anyway.  
  
“You were early today, Sehun-ssi,” Luhan says as he stands in front of the younger boy, clearly startling him a bit as he looks up a little surprised before going back to his signature poker face. “You don’t usually stick around, either.”  
  
“You have my schedule memorised, hyung?” Sehun laughs and Luhan feels his face heat up slightly.  
  
“Well, you do come here everyday,” he says to justify the accusation. “It’s not that hard to remember.”  
  
“So do some other customers,” Sehun smirks. He points out a guy in glasses staring at his Kindle, clearly focusing on some kind of novel or otherwise. “What’s his story?”  
  
“Hmm. Double espresso and numerous cups of tap water, which really doesn’t justify him sitting here for an hour and a half, sometimes two, everyday,” Luhan huffs. “He should buy something that actually lasts a quarter of that time rather than an 80th. He’s not even very nice! Never says thank you.”  
  
“What an asshole,” Sehun says jokingly, going along with Luhan and Luhan nods. “I bet he’s really reading some bad erotica. That’s why he’s so focused.”  
  
The idea makes Luhan widen his eyes and burst into laughter, almost hitting Sehun on the shoulder automatically, because that’s what he does when something is hilarious. Luckily he remembers where he is, and what Sehun is to him. A customer in the coffee shop he works at. He looks over to his manager who luckily doesn’t seem bothered.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” he manages to get out once he calms down and Sehun grins.  
  
“I guess you really know your customers though,” Sehun frowns, “not just me.”  
  
“Oh I pay extra attention to you, Sehunnie,” Luhan winks and Sehun laughs.  
  
“Sehunnie, huh,” Sehun muses and it’s Luhan’s turn to grin. “You were right, by the way. I stayed at someone's last night so they dropped me here this morning. Got some time to kill before uni, so.”  
  
Luhan’s grin suddenly drops at the nonchalant mention of someone and his heart squeezes a little. “Oh, I see,” is all he can manage to say. It doesn’t go unnoticed.  
  
“Hyung?” Sehun asks, sounding concerned, tilting his head.  
  
“Yeah? Oh, it’s nothing,” Luhan rushes out, “I have to get back to work. My manager will get annoyed otherwise.”  
  
Sehun looks around at the practically empty shop. Other than him, there’s just two tables. But work is work, he guesses. “Oh, okay. See you later?”  
  
“See you!” Luhan replies before speed walking away, leaving Sehun a little confused.  
  
It’s stupid really, because where can Luhan even go? Even if he goes behind the counter Sehun is still in his vision. It’s stupid that he’s even walking away in the first place. He knows he’s being immature. It’s not any of his business if Sehun stays at someone's house or who that someone is or what that someone is to Sehun.  
  
He mentally slaps himself when he realises he didn’t even ask how Sehun’s driving test went. He can ask tomorrow, Luhan figures. For now he has to find something to do to take his mind of his stupidity (and slightly aching but somewhat hopeful heart).  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
Sehun doesn’t come in for a few days after that and Luhan all but freaks out because he comes in every single day without fail. Luhan thinks about how maybe before he wasn’t with anyone, but now he is and doesn’t have enough time for his morning chai latte with two espresso shots at the quaint coffee shop Luhan works at. Maybe now he goes to a big chain like Starbucks with his boyfriend or girlfriend or partner-person-whatever.  
  
Luhan almost gasps out loud at the thought. Sehun is way too good for Starbucks. It’s even more overpriced than here and tastes worse. Luhan would know, he’s a coffee expert.  
  
Unfortunately, he doesn’t have Sehun’s number or anything, although he figures if he did he probably wouldn’t even contact him anyway because what would he even say? And so he just waits.  
  
Luhan knows he’s thinking way too much, but still, he worries. Somewhere between stupid notes and idle jokes, Sehun wedged himself into a corner of Luhan’s heart.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
When Thursday rolls around, Luhan is busy serving a customer when Sehun walks in looking as good as ever.  
  
The world suddenly seems to be going in slow motion from Luhan’s end when Sehun walks up to the counter, running a hand through his soft and expensive looking hair. Luckily, Luhan manages to find his words, telling the customer how much their small hot chocolate with whipped cream costs, and a thank you when they pay and leave the counter.  
  
Sehun watches him the whole time, wearing an amused expression mixed with something else Luhan can’t quite make out.  
  
Then, Sehun is right in front of him.  
  
“Sehun-ssi,” he bows his head in greeting.  
  
“Hyung,” Sehun smiles briefly but then pouts. “Call me Sehunnie again?”  
  
“Maybe later,” Luhan laughs. “The usual?”  
  
“You still remember? It’s been a few days,” Sehun jokes and nods. “Yes, please.”  
  
Luhan starts making the drink, experienced hands getting to work speedily.  
  
“Where have you been the past few days anyway?” Luhan asks over his shoulder, it’s quiet today anyway, rain wetting the streets outside, making some of the usual customers cower elsewhere. The manager is in the office downstairs ordering stock, Luhan assumes.  
  
“Why, did you miss this face?” Sehun laughs as Luhan turns around to stare at him, jaw wide open.  
  
But well, _yes, actually, quite a bit,_ he thinks, but settles for a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
“Actually, I was sick,” Sehun sighs, “had a fever but it cleared up pretty fast. I missed your chai lattes a lot.”  
  
Luhan wonders if that’s Sehun flirting or just an offhand friendly comment. He decides to play along, though. “They missed you too.”  
  
Sehun grins and hands over the usual money, “now I’ve got coursework and studying to catch up on, though.”  
  
“Poor baby,” Luhan coos in a slight surge of confidence. Scribbling on the cup as usual, he hands it over with an equally wide grin, especially when he sees Sehun’s cheeks are a little tainted, eyes a little wide.  
  
“Oh, how did your driving test go by the way?” Luhan asks. “I didn’t manage to ask you last time you were here.”  
  
“That’s because you suddenly rushed away from me,” Sehun pouts and Luhan blushes.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I think I was feeling sick too, or something,” Luhan makes up, although he did feel a little sick after Sehun mentioned the word _someone_ , so it isn’t a total lie, he reasons.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Sehun smiles. “And I passed! Didn’t have to retake five times or more, thank god.”  
  
Luhan laughs at Sehun’s obvious relief and Sehun laughs too. Then he looks down at the cup.  
  
“Sehunnie,” Sehun reads out loud. “Nice heart, very cute.”  
  
“Cute heart for an equally cute b-” Luhan pauses when he realises he’s thinking out loud again.  
  
“You think I’m cute?” Sehun grins even wider this time, but Luhan can see the pink dusting his pale cheeks. He can feel it on his own too.  
  
“I didn’t say that,” Luhan lies, “you must be imagining it.”  
  
“You think I’m cute!” Sehun gloats and Luhan facepalms.  
  
“I have to get back to work,” Luhan says, avoiding the subject.  
  
“Sure hyung,” Sehun rolls his eyes and turns to leave, but then takes one last look at Luhan, mischief but sincerity in his eyes. “You’re cute, too.”  
  
“I’m not cute, I’m manly!” Luhan covers his burning cheeks as Sehun waves goodbye and leaves. Then he does a quick fist pump behind the counter where nobody can see, because Oh Sehun thinks he’s cute.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
It’s only when Sehun leaves Overdose that he notices a piece of paper hanging out of the cardboard sleeve of the cup. On it, Luhan’s number, and a note saying “is this too cheesy? text me sometime!” with a heart next to it.  
  
Sehun isn’t entirely sure what Luhan’s intent is, therefore what reaction he should have, but he shakes his head, smiling all the same as he gets his phone out and saves Luhan’s number.  
  
When he opens KakaoTalk later, it automatically registers Luhan. His display name is 鹿晗, which could be his name in Mandarin or something entirely different, Sehun has no idea, and a photo in which Luhan looks very, very hot. And very, very cute. At the same time. He’s unsure of how that’s possible. Sehun decides to open up a chat with Luhan.  
  
훈훈야: how sly of you, hyung ;)  
  
He replies instantly, much to Sehun’s surprise.  
  
鹿晗: ah you got my message then ^^;  
鹿晗: don’t think anything weird of it ok? i just figured since we see each other everyday, we may as well talk outside of my work place too  
훈훈야: sure sure ^q^  
鹿晗: oh god do you think i’m weird????  
훈훈야: nah I was kind of thinking the same thing :3  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
The days after pass normally, Sehun comes in at his usual time, orders his chai latte, and Luhan writes little notes on the cup for him to take on his way. Luhan compliments Sehun’s hair when he gets it cut, not having to blow his long fringe out of his eyes anymore; he watches Sehun’s cheeks heat up when he tells him his shirt is inside out (little did he know Sehun had woken up late and rushed to Overdose before he had to head to class, maybe or maybe not to see a certain cute barista); he encourages Sehun when the boy complains about midterms coming up, getting nostalgic about his own University days.  
  
But unlike before, they text almost everyday too. Some days when Luhan is spent from work, he huddles under his duvet and stares at his conversation with Sehun, as if it will give him energy. Sehun sends him cute emoticons, mostly ones that remind Luhan of cats, and they talk about their days. Even when they have nothing particularly special to tell each other, Luhan is content just to have somebody to talk to that he likes. It feels a bit different from the way he talks with his football friends or coworkers.  
  
Luhan had all but completely forgotten that Sehun might not be single until one Thursday afternoon.  
  
It had been quiet all day except for the usual morning rush, the afternoon being only miserable dark grey skies. On his lunch, Luhan goes out for a bit to get something to eat -- sometimes he gets a little sick of cake and sandwiches (he could never get sick of americanos, ever), though most days that was all he ate save for dinner once he reached home.  
  
He settles for his usual hoedeopbap in a little restaurant around the corner, they give him a side of kimchi and a few extra pieces of salmon, his favourite fish, as he comes so often. Luhan leaves a nice tip and bows his way out of the door, the bell chiming as he steps outside into drizzling rain. He's only walking for a minute or two when the rain picks up and his fast paced walking breaks into a run, his clothes getting soaked as he makes his way back to work.  
  
"Luhan!" He hears his name being called behind him and a pair of footsteps approaching him. He turns and suddenly no longer feels raindrops pouring down on him, as he comes face to face with Sehun holding an umbrella over him. His smile is a little too bright and blinding against the rain and it takes Luhan a minute to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Sehun.." he manages and Sehun raises an eyebrow at him just as another pair of footsteps approaches.  
  
"Oi, Sehun! What did you run off like that for?" A smaller man asks, holding his own umbrella. His eyes widen as he assesses the situation. "Oh, hello." He bows his head to Luhan. Luhan quickly returns the gesture.  
  
"Sorry hyung," Sehun says, smiling sheepishly at the other man. "This is Luhan, he works at Overdose! He didn't have an umbrella so..."  
  
"I can see that," the man smiles and nudges Sehun's arm.  
  
"Oh! Luhan, this is Kyungsoo," Sehun says and Luhan's eyes automatically zoom to Sehun's arm when he wraps it around Kyungsoo. "Have you finished your shift already, hyung?"  
  
Luhan shakes his head, there's no need to be jealous, he tells himself.  
  
"Just on my lunch," Luhan smiles, "I’m heading back now."  
  
"Oh that's good, he just dragged me here to come see y-" Kyungsoo's sentence gets cut off by Sehun.  
  
"We were just coming to study!" he says. Luhan only blinks. "Midterms coming up, and all."  
  
"Ah, right," Luhan says, “Let's go, then?"  
  
Sehun nods and pulls on Kyungsoo's arm and keeps his umbrella between him and Luhan. Luhan doesn't notice how Sehun aims the umbrella to Luhan's body more than himself.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
Once back at the shop, Luhan tells Sehun and Kyungsoo to go ahead and order with his co-worker. He goes downstairs to change back into his uniform with a struggle, for once being grateful for it as his normal clothes are way too damp. (They’d be soaked if it wasn’t for Sehun, though.) They’re hard to enough to get off, wearing them while serving customers would be hell. He hangs them up and hopes they dry off by the end of his shift, though he thinks it's unlikely in the cold changing room slash stock room.  
  
He joins his co-worker behind the counter as he ties his apron, washing his hands after.  
  
"Oh you're here," Yixing smiles, "you know, that guy over there refused to let me serve him, said he wanted to wait for you." He points over at a table where Sehun and Kyungsoo are sitting. Luhan looks over and just then Sehun turns his head towards him, smiling and waving as he stands even though they were together just two minutes ago.  
  
"Stupid, I told him to order," Luhan mumbles.  
  
"He really wanted to wait, so I told him to just go sit and you'd be out any minute," Yixing laughs. "I think you have an admirer. Probably why he’s only ever here when you are."  
  
Luhan widens his eyes and struggles to form words, jaw hanging open.  
  
"Could you be any louder!" Luhan hisses. "He's on his way over. And the guy he's with? Probably his boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, really?" Yixing asks. "Hmm, they did seem quite close. Arms round each other and stuff."  
  
"I don't need to know that," Luhan rubs his temples. Yixing's eyes glitter with excitement but he says nothing, only nudging and winking at Luhan when Sehun comes to stand at the counter.  
  
Yixing has been working at Overdose even longer than Luhan, though he only works part time as he's also a student. He's Chinese too and they clicked automatically, bonding over food and too much mijiu after a shift together during Luhan's first week.  
  
Sehun orders the usual, and an americano for Kyungsoo, and Luhan flinches because americano! That could be him. He hardly talks to Sehun like he normally does and asks Yixing to ring up the drinks while he makes the chai latte.  
  
"Eating in?" Yixing asks and Sehun nods. "Mugs?”  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Yixing starts on the americano too and Sehun watches on as the two baristas talk together in mandarin, looking so comfortable together he can't help but pout a bit.  
  
"One chai latte with two espresso shots and one americano, Sehun-ssi," Luhan says as he places the mugs on the counter. Sehun frowns.  
  
"No note?" Sehun asks as he takes the drinks.  
  
Luhan widens his eyes. "O-oh, well you're eating in today so..." He can feel Yixing looking at him suspiciously from the side before he serves a customer.  
  
"Oh right, of course," Sehun blushes, lowering his head. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you!" Luhan and Yixing say in unison as Sehun walks away to the table with the mugs. Luhan doesn't miss the fond look in Kyungsoo's eyes when Sehun sits next to him rather than opposite. He also doesn't miss the way Sehun throws his arms around Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
He makes the new customers drink, a latte, as Yixing rings it up, and then no more customers come in after that, giving them both free time.  
  
Luhan's wiping down the coffee machine when Yixing speaks up as he's finishing wiping down the surface.  
  
"So, you like Sehun? That’s his name, right?" he asks as Luhan's jaw drops for the second time since his break ended. "Oh come on, you're blatantly jealous,” he laughs. “And what's this about a note?"  
  
Luhan mumbles something incoherent, embarrassed.  
  
"I didn't hear that, ge."  
  
"I write him notes on the takeaway cups," Luhan sighs and Yixing laughs.  
  
"Notes? Like what?"  
  
"I don't know... fighting, have a nice day, your hair looks nice... stuff like that."  
  
"Wow." Yixing's face could not be more amused and Luhan groans. "You've got it bad."  
  
“Shut up,” he says, covering his face with his hands and Yixing pats his back comfortingly.  
  
“I get it, he’s cute,” Yixing says. “You’re cute too, though. Perfect match.”  
  
“Don’t call me cute,” Luhan complains and Yixing laughs, leaving Luhan to wallow in self pity as a customer leaves the shop. He picks up the empty mugs and plate and brings it to the sink, Luhan takes the disinfectant and cloth and wipes the table down, glancing over to Sehun’s table. Sehun notices and looks up, smiling at him all too brightly as usual. He waves Luhan over and so Luhan walks over a little awkwardly, spray bottle and cloth still in hand.  
  
"This tastes terrible, hyung," Sehun says with a sudden poker face. "What did you do to it?"  
  
Luhan's jaw drops. "I-"  
  
"Be quiet, Sehun-ah. You were just saying how good Luhan hyung's chai lattes are," Kyungsoo says with a smile. "That's why you refused to let someone else serve you."  
  
"I was only joking," Sehun pouts. "Just wanted to see your reaction, hyung."  
  
"So mean, Sehunnie," Luhan squints. "Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Maybe," Sehun grins. "Cute as expected."  
  
Luhan widens his eyes at the unexpected compliment and looks at Kyungsoo for his reaction. Said man just quietly sips his coffee and Sehun squeezes his arm.  
  
"They really are the best in the world, though.”  
  
“In the world…” Luhan repeats in a whisper, thinking Sehun hasn’t been to many coffee shops before Overdose.  
  
“Luhan hyung always writes me notes on the cup, too."  
  
"Notes?" Kyungsoo asks, hands wrapped around his mug of americano, and Luhan feels his cheeks heating up.  
  
"He doesn't need to know about those, does he?" Luhan groans.  
  
"Are you embarrassed? Sehun asks, pouting again. He does that a lot, Luhan thinks. It's way too adorable. "I'm not. They make me happy, you know?"  
  
Luhan finds he can't argue with that.  
  
"I'm glad they make you happy, Sehunnie," Luhan says with a soft smile and Sehun beams at him. Luhan misses out that that's the point of the notes. He hopes it's a given.  
  
Sehun tells Kyungsoo about the content of the notes, how _Luhan hyung_ always makes his morning a little brighter with his encouraging words.  
  
"That's... cute," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"Not you, too.." Luhan mumbles and both men look at him with questioning faces. Luhan then quickly excuses himself when a customer comes in and goes back behind the counter. He rings up the order and Yixing is already making the drink when Luhan gives him the order.  
  
Luhan notices Sehun getting up to go to the toilet, leaving Kyungsoo to pour over his textbook alone. Or at least, he does that for barely a minute until he pulls out his phone and leans back, letting himself stretch for a bit. After passing the customer their hot chocolate, Luhan goes to see if Kyungsoo’s mug is empty so he can take it away as he’s not busy. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.  
  
Kyungsoo looks up and smiles at Luhan when he makes his way over.  
  
“Finished?” Luhan asks, gesturing to the empty mug.  
  
“Yeah, thanks. Best americano I’ve had in awhile.”  
  
“You should tell that to my co-worker,” Luhan smiles. Kyungsoo looks like he’s going to say something when his phone vibrates and his full attention immediately goes to it. “Rude.”  
  
“Sorry?” Kyungsoo asks, widening his eyes. _Oops_. Luhan didn’t mean to say that out loud.  
  
“Are you going out with Sehun?” Luhan suddenly says, narrowing his eyes. He’s already blurted out his thoughts, may as well continue.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Is Sehun your boyfriend?” Luhan tries.  
  
“I know what you meant,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. “What makes you ask that?”  
  
“Curious,” Luhan shrugs, as if he’s not fussed. “He’s very touchy feely with you.”  
  
“Sehun is like that with everyone, though,” Kyungsoo says.  
  
“Not with me.”  
  
“Ah,” Kyungsoo says in realisation and smiles. “You know, Sehun isn’t really one to talk to me about his feelings and stuff like that, then again I don’t exactly open up to him either.”  
  
Luhan could not really care less about whether Kyungsoo is emotional or detached but grits his teeth.  
  
“But recently, when we’ve been in the library studying - I’m his tutor, by the way - he’s been glued to his phone. Annoyingly so, really,” Kyungsoo sighs, “he’s not exactly a technophobe in the first place but I’ve never seen him smile as much as then, when he’s texting or reading a message in the middle of our session. Sometimes he just stares at his phone sitting on the table until I snap him out of it, obviously waiting for a reply.”  
  
“And.. the person he’s texting is… me?” Luhan asks with wide eyes, his heart and brain a little too hopeful.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Kyungsoo says, as if Luhan is asking the most stupid question he’s ever heard. “I peeked at his messages the other day and saw your name. He only really mentioned you to me today when he brought me here, insisting we change our location for this afternoon.”  
  
“O-oh,” is all Luhan manages, lost for words. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to notice, mid rant.  
  
“Really, at least he’s not staring at his phone like a lovesick puppy like he usually is but he spares enough glances at you when he thinks you’re not looking,” Kyungsoo sighs. He perks up slightly when Sehun appears again. Luhan bows his head and walks away.  
  
“What were you talking to Luhan hyung about?” Sehun asks when he sits back down.  
  
“Oh, nothing important,” Kyungsoo smiles. “Drink up, we still have a lot of questions to go.”  
  
Sehun groans and lets his eyes wonder to Luhan walking back to the counter.  
  
“Oi, loverboy,” Kyungsoo says a little too loudly and Sehun blushes, looking down at his textbook.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
The next day, Luhan keeps an eye out for Sehun the whole morning, expecting him to come for his usual chai latte. When it reaches 10am and there’s still no sign of him, Luhan sends him a kakao message, but it goes unanswered. He tries to keep his mind off of the boy, even when it’s quiet and he’s wiping down the coffee machine, actually wishing for new customers for once.  
  
Sehun still hasn’t turned up by the time Luhan’s break starts, making Luhan frown with disappointment when he takes off his apron and changes clothes, double checking his phone for any messages. Nothing. He wonders if Kyungsoo had told him something that would make Sehun annoyed at him, but his mind comes up blank.  
  
Yixing is working with him again today when he starts again, and it’s so quiet they spend their time dusting off anything in their sights. The rain is still unrelenting today, a few people coming in soaked and staying for hours, but only ordering a single drink. It leaves two baristas with nothing much to do.  
  
Luhan is wiping down the coffee machine for feels like the 20th time that day when Yixing nudges his shoulder, the bells on the door indicating a customer at the same time.  
  
“It’s your boyfriend,” Yixing whispers and Luhan’s eyes widen, spinning round to see Sehun shaking the water of off his umbrella in the doorway. He hasn’t got anything to do so he decides it’s okay to go over and greet him. It’s not like Yixing would scold him for it.  
  
Sehun’s dark jeans and red sneakers are a little wet, but the rest of him apparently stayed protected by the umbrella, and he looks as flawless as ever.  
  
“Hyung,” Sehun says when Luhan approaches him. He sounds a little out of breath. “Sorry I didn’t reply to your messages, um. I had a day off today and slept in and-”  
  
Luhan laughs, “it’s okay, Sehun-ah. The usual?”  
  
Sehun nods, following Luhan to the counter. Yixing gives him a wave and lets Luhan starts on the drink as he rings it up, knowing Sehun only wants to drink what Luhan makes, for whatever reason.  
  
“Um, hyung?” Sehun says and Luhan looks up. “Did Kyungsoo say anything about me yesterday?”  
  
“Eh?” Luhan freezes up a bit, but recovers quickly. “Hm, no. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Oh… no reason.” Sehun frowns a little and Luhan feels a little guilty. Maybe he should tell Sehun he likes him too, if Kyungsoo was right... But in the middle of his shift doesn’t seem like the best idea. Maybe later, he thinks.  
  
Luhan picks up a tray from the side, placing Sehun’s mug on it and notes that Sehun’s frown deepens.  
  
“Oh, I assumed you were eating in as it’s your day off.. but maybe you want a takeaway cup?”  
  
“No, no, that’s not it,” he says, pausing to bite his lip. Luhan tries his best to look _anywhere_ else, but his mouth is so small and pink and just _why is it so cute_? It doesn’t help Luhan’s case when Sehun swipes his tongue along his bottom lip before continuing. “It’s just that… when you give me a mug I don’t get one of your notes…”  
  
Luhan widens his eyes and grabs a napkin and pen, writing a little message on it. He folds it and puts it on the tray next to the mug.  
  
“Have you eaten?” Luhan asks, eyeing the cakes on display.  
  
“Uh, I had breakfast before I came… why…?”  
  
Luhan then takes a piece of chocolate brownie and puts it on the tray too.  
  
“Your dessert, then,” Luhan grins. “It’s on me, don’t worry.”  
  
Sehun’s face goes _bright_ red. “How did you know I would like that?”  
  
“Chocolate bubble tea?”  
  
“Oh. Thank you, hyung…” He looks like he wants to say something else, but instead he takes the tray and sits at the nearest table to the counter.  
  
“Ask him out already,” Yixing says a bit too loudly and Sehun’s eyes widen, turning around to see Luhan hitting Yixing on the arm and telling him to shut up.  
  
Trying not to smile too much, he takes a sip of his drink and a bite of the brownie, opening up the napkin.  
  
_You had a haircut right? It really suits you, Sehun-ah!_  
  
Sehun blushes and pulls on his fringe, thinking the spontaneous haircut he got before coming here was definitely a good idea.  
  
After finishing up his chai latte and brownie, he makes his way back over to the counter and leaves a small tip for the brownie and well, the good service he gets every time he comes here.  
  
“Luhan hyung,” Sehun says and takes a deep breath. He’s been thinking about this all morning, standing in front of the mirror practicing his awkward lines, dabbing bb cream on a stupid spot that popped up this morning. Yet when he had finally arrived here, all the words flew out of his brain once he saw Luhan’s face. But he’ll regret it if he doesn’t do anything, so. “Are you free this Saturd-”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“-ay. Oh. Okay.”  
  
Luhan grins. “I thought you would never ask.”  
  
“I thought he would,” Yixing chimes in from behind Luhan and both of them glare at him. “Just saying!”  
  
“You’re older than me hyung! You should be the one asking!”  
  
“I know, I know,” Luhan frowns, “but I didn’t want to make it awkward and make you feel like you couldn’t come back here if you didn’t actually like me…”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I like you,” Sehun frowns and Luhan reaches over to ruffle his hair, making Sehun’s frown turn more into a pout.  
  
“Ah, you’ve got chocolate on your mouth, Sehunnie,” Luhan laughs, handing over a napkin. Sehun quickly turns away, embarrassed, and wipes at his mouth desperately. He can’t seem to quite get it though and Luhan sighs. “Give me that.” He grabs the napkin off Sehun, just barely able to reach over the counter and wipe at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“I knew you two would be cute,” Yixing grins.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
Saturday afternoon, Luhan stands outside his work waiting for Sehun, the latter insisting it was easiest. Luhan agreed, not minding so much. It’s in a convenient enough place that they can walk somewhere else together.  
  
It’s finally spring, the air beginning to get warmer and blossoms on the trees beginning to bloom, but it’s still cold enough for the breeze to nip at Luhan’s fingers as he shoves them into his coat pocket. At least it’s not raining. That would really put a downer on his date with Sehun.  
  
He sees Sehun walking up to him with a smile and straightens up with a wave.  
  
“You’re early, hyung,” Sehun says with a pout when they’re face to face. “Really early. I even made sure to get here five minutes before we planned.”  
  
“I left a little earlier than planned,” Luhan shrugs, leaving out the part about him being too excited to see Sehun. “Where are we heading?”  
  
“Here.”  
  
“What?” Luhan frowns. “You ask me on a date to my _work place_? So it’s true what they say. Romance is dead.”  
  
Sehun laughs at Luhan’s dramaticness, “I’m just curious about what it’s like when you’re not there. We can go somewhere after, okay?”  
  
“You’ve never been there when I’m not there?” Luhan asks, widening his eyes.  
  
“Well, no,” Sehun says, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip, “I mean, you work weekdays, so.”  
  
Luhan raises an eyebrow. “And you’re telling me you never feel like a venti chai latte on the weekends?”  
  
“I’m lazy,” Sehun laughs, “and you were there all five days, I realised, so there’s no way you could be there on the weekends. You have to have _some_ time off, after all.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Mhm,” Sehun smiles, “can we go in now, or do you want to be all dramatic again?”  
  
Luhan frowns and drags Sehun in with him.  
  
For once, Sehun decides to order something different, asking Luhan for a suggestion because he just doesn’t feel like having his favourite drink when it’s not going to have Luhan’s love sprinkled in it, or so he claims. His jaw falls open almost as far as Luhan’s goes as he laughs when Luhan makes vomiting sounds from the amount of cheesiness Sehun apparently has inside him.  
  
So, Luhan orders two Americanos. Iced. Sehun mentions something about it still being cold outside but Luhan shrugs it off. Yixing’s working today, and he’s surprised to see Luhan, but smiles when he sees Sehun with him.  
  
“You should have gotten two different drinks,” Sehun frowns, going to put his money down on the counter until Luhan bats his hand away.  
  
“Discount isn’t transferable,” Luhan smiles, “you can pay for whatever we do next. Also, why?”  
  
“Then we could have two different things to share rather than the same thing, obviously,” Sehun says, “and _you_ were the one to claim romance is dead.”  
  
“Yixing, make one a iced green tea frappe,” Luhan says and Yixing sighs but does so. “Such a good co-worker,” Luhan smiles.  
  
“Much better than you,” Yixing retorts.  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung, this is amazing,” Sehun says between sipping at the frappe eagerly once they’ve sat down.  
  
“Don’t tell me, tell Yixing!” Luhan laughs, “as good as bubble tea?”  
  
“Nothing is as good as bubble tea,” Sehun frowns, “and I’m sure if you made this it would be even better.”  
  
“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Luhan says, peering over Sehun’s shoulder at Yixing who fortunately is far away enough not to hear. “Want to swap?”  
  
Sehun nods and takes a sip of Luhan’s iced Americano, making a look of disgust after.  
  
“So bitter. Need sugar.”  
  
“It’s best like this!” Luhan exclaims, swapping their drinks back.  
  
“No no, let me try again,” Sehun insists, sipping again with the same reaction, “noooo how can this be nice to you? I don’t understand.”  
  
Luhan pets him on the head, “I’ll train you,” he grins, with an evil look in his eye, but Sehun feels too comforted by the touch to care.  
  
  
  
  
Despite asking Luhan out, Sehun didn’t really think of much of a plan for their date, apparently. They end up deciding on the cinema because you can’t really go wrong with that. Luhan’s eyes glitter at the sight of a mystery-thriller and Sehun puts down money for tickets before he can object otherwise.  
  
The next sighting is in twenty minutes, and god knows the adverts last that long too, so they go into a nearby supermarket and take their time choosing snacks for the almost two hour film.  
  
At first they’re both a little nervous, not wanting to pick much incase the other thinks they’re greedy, but Luhan sees Sehun eyes several different things so he grabs multiple things off the shelves and Sehun laughs and joins in.  
  
They end up with what most people would think is too much for a two hour film but agree on needing all the different tastes. It’s not like they have to eat it _all_ in the cinema anyway.  
  
They split the cost of the food and drinks, both refusing to let the other pay. Luhan’s pretty sure a few people give them glances over the amount of food they scan at the self checkout, but he hardly cares, only sparing thoughts to how soft Sehun’s hand is, brushing against Luhan’s when they put money in the coin slot.  
  
A shy smile is on Sehun’s face as Luhan pulls away and shoves the food into his backpack and Luhan almost stops what he’s doing, wanting to reach out and touch Sehun’s soft looking face.  
  
Sehun walks close to Luhan on the way back to the cinema and their hands brush again a few times, Luhan’s fingers itching as he reaches out. Unexpectedly, Sehun meets him halfway and sends him a dazzling toothy smile as they lace fingers.  
  
“I don’t know if you know but I’m actually quite shy,” Sehun says, “but I’m quite touchy with people I’m close to.”  
  
“I know,” Luhan sighs, “I saw you with Kyungsoo.”  
  
Sehun can’t help but laugh, Luhan’s face wrinkles a bit as he furrows his eyebrows. “What, were you jealous?”  
  
“It’s not like you’ve ever touched me,” Luhan says, turning his face away with a pout. Sehun squeezes his fingers.  
  
“Well for one you’re on the other side of the counter whenever I see you,” Sehun laughs, “two, I’m especially shy around you because I like you.”  
  
Luhan drops Sehun’s hand and stops. Sehun widens his eyes, a little worried, now just outside of the cinema.  
  
“Luhan-”  
  
Sehun’s cut off by Luhan pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist. He drops his head on Sehun’s shoulder.  
  
“Hyung?” Sehun is startled to say the least, but he saviours the warmth, his arms going around to rest on Luhan’s back.  
  
“Sorry, I-” Luhan pauses, collecting his thoughts. “I wanted to do this when you ran after me with that umbrella. Or when you asked me out. And when I saw you today.” He lifts his head up and is met with Sehun’s soft gaze. “I keep holding back, letting you do everything instead so I’m sorry.”  
  
Surprisingly, Sehun laughs. “You’re unexpectedly cheesy.”  
  
“That was hardly cheesy,” Luhan frowns, “I can do cheesier.”  
  
Sehun laughs again and Luhan joins him. “Maybe another time, hyung.” His smile is blinding as usual as he pets Luhan’s head when they part.  
  
“I’m older than you, no petting.”  
  
“But hyung,” Sehun whines, “you’re cute.”  
  
“You’re cuter,” Luhan insists with a smile. He holds Sehun’s hand again and pulls him towards the entrance. “Oh and Sehun?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I like you too.”  
  
“I know that,” Sehun smiles.  
  
  
  
  
Sehun leads the way into the cinema room once they’ve checked the number on their tickets, heading to the middle of the room as the adverts play on the screen.  
  
“The middle is the best,” he says as he settles down in his seat, Luhan following. “I never get people that sit at the front. Kills my neck and I’m only twenty.”  
  
“Probably sets those of us with perfect vision on the path for glasses too,” Luhan laughs. “You can’t even focus on the whole screen when you sit upfront.”  
  
Before the film even starts, both of them are opening up the packaging around their food, digging in as they turn their phones on silent.  
  
As soon as the film starts, it’s clear it’s going to be a gritty one, the murder the film revolves around taking place in the first scene. Sehun squirms in his seat a little at all the blood and Luhan reaches for his fingers to lace them with his own. If he were taller, maybe he’d get Sehun to rest his head on his shoulder, but he thinks it would only cause discomfort for Sehun and his long body.  
  
Sehun does end up with his face in Luhan’s neck during one scene though, and Luhan wraps his arms around him, even as he jumps himself and covers his own eyes at some parts. He threads his fingers through Sehun’s soft hair and kisses his head without thinking much about it. It just feels natural, as if they’ve been dating for months already.  
  
At other, more boring parts, Sehun insists on feeding Luhan some sour sweets, licking the sugar off his own fingers after, seemingly innocently. Luhan gulps at the sight and Sehun grins, telling him to focus on the screen.  
  
Luhan even yawns at one point, stretching his limbs as he does so, watching Sehun’s face in the corner of his eyes as he does so. Even though it was genuine and not the start of a cliche move, he follows through anyway and places his arm around Sehun and squeezes. Sehun’s eyes stay on the film but he smiles, his left hand coming up to play with the fingers on his shoulder.  
  
When the film ends, neither of them want to move, comfortably warm beside each other. They’re also ridiculously full, most of the food gone.  
  
The credits roll, the lights turn on and Luhan removes his arm from around Sehun. Sehun pouts, putting his arms around Luhan’s neck and kissing his cheek.  
  
Luhan’s eyes widen and he gapes slightly as Sehun pulls back with a smile that reaches his eyes. He says something to do with the film but Luhan’s mind doesn’t really register it, because that smile is Luhan’s favourite. It’s one that leaves him a little breathless as Sehun packs away the rest of their food and slips his shoes back on.  
  
He stands and holds out his hand to Luhan, with a little pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
“Want me to drive you home?” Luhan asks when they’re outside of the cinema. His fingers are laced with Sehun’s, as they have been for most of the past few hours, and he pockets them in his coat.  
  
“You have a car?”  
  
“No I’m gonna steal one, obviously,” Luhan says with a roll of his eyes, making Sehun pout and hit his arm.  
  
“How was I supposed to know you have one? I don’t.”  
  
Luhan laughs and pulls him along back to the coffeeshop, fishing his keys out of his other pocket and unlocking it.  
  
“I didn’t even say yes,” Sehun laughs but gets in anyway. Luhan’s hand feels cold suddenly, seeking Sehun’s warmth.  
  
“Well you followed me here,” he points out, turning on the heating once they’re inside with the doors closed.  
  
“Touche.”  
  
Sehun’s dorm isn’t very far away. Walking distance, really. But Luhan doesn’t mind, wanting to spend at least a few minutes extra with him.  
  
Luhan walks him to the door, both a little awkward and not really wanting to end their date or knowing how to. Sehun is playing with Luhan’s fingers when Luhan tiptoes to kiss him on the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Goodnight, Sehun-ah,” Luhan smiles.  
  
“Wait,” Sehun says, stopping Luhan from letting go of his hand. “Do that again.”  
  
Luhan bites his lip but tiptoes again and Sehun meets him halfway, pressing their lips together instead this time. Sehun’s hand goes around to Luhan’s neck, pulling him closer as Luhan’s hands find place on Sehun’s hips. The kiss is slow, just their mouths moving together in an unfamiliar but sweet rhythm.  
  
Sehun pulls away with a smile and pecks Luhan’s nose.  
  
“Goodnight, Luhan.”  
  
“Hyung,” Luhan frowns.  
  
“Really? Even now you’re my boyfriend?”  
  
Luhan’s eyes widen. “Oh. Well. I guess it’s okay then.”  
  
Sehun laughs, his eyes turning into crescents. “Was it immature of me to call you my boyfriend? I’ve.. been wanting to say that for a while.”  
  
Even in the darkening night, Luhan knows Sehun’s cheeks are pink. It makes his heart and own face all too warm.  
  
“I like it,” Luhan smiles. “Goodnight, my ridiculously cute younger boyfriend.”  
  
Sehun’s eyes widen but he smiles shyly. “Goodnight, Luhan.”  
  
They steal another brief kiss before Sehun goes inside and Luhan drives home.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  
Sunday is spent lazily but happily. Luhan texts Sehun all day as he stays in bed with his laptop watching anime. They video call for a bit and even though Luhan complains because he’s got bed hair, so has Sehun, and he finds it ridiculously cute.  
  
Besides, Sehun says his bed hair is hot. _Oh_. They’re also both shirtless. Hotness multiplied.  
  
Monday doesn’t feel like such a pain when it rolls around, even though it’s raining and Luhan forgets his umbrella, surprise, surprise. Sehun texts him telling him he won’t be there til the afternoon, unfortunately, but he sends him a cute sleepy selca to make up for it.  
  
Luhan hums as he cleans the tables and smiles brightly at all of the customers.  
  
Just before Luhan’s break rolls around, Sehun turns up with an umbrella (“how do you manage to remember customers orders but not your umbrella,” he asks and Luhan shrugs) and they go for lunch together as Sehun finished his classes early. The staff in the usual place he goes are surprised by Luhan’s guest as he usually goes alone, but find Sehun adorable. Luhan can definitely relate.  
  
Sehun orders his usual back at Overdose when Luhan has to go back, and Luhan makes it happily as Yixing rings it up, watching Luhan give Sehun a piece of the chocolate brownie again.  
  
“Are you trying to fatten me up?”  
  
“I’ve got to make sure my boyfriend is well fed, haven’t I?” Luhan laughs. “Though maybe in the morning I’ll make it a toasty.”  
  
“You two are sickening,” Yixing says, “but sickeningly cute. Mind me while I go puke rainbows.”  
  
“Ignore him,” Luhan says, leaning on the counter with a smile.  
  
“Hmm,” Sehun hums, “I know what’ll make him puke,” he says, and Luhan spots definite mischief in those sparkling eyes.  
  
“Oh god, what are you going to-”  
  
Luhan gets cut off when Sehun pulls him forward and plants his lips on him. Yixing gasps but laughs as Luhan’s mouth hangs open, speechless, when Sehun pulls back.  
  
“I’ll leave you two to it,” Yixing says and goes to wipe tables.  
  
“Oh Sehun!”  
  
Sehun throws his head back in laughter at Luhan’s flustered face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
  
Surprisingly, Luhan pulls him forward for another, putting a tray behind Sehun’s head so nobody can see.  
  
“Not a very good disguise if you ask me,” Sehun whispers onto Luhan’s lips.  
  
“Shut up, brat.”  
  
Sehun does, happily, when his lips are covered by Luhan’s again.  
  
  
  
✧✧✧  
  
  
  



End file.
